Halloween Romance
by Anime Fan7
Summary: Tyson/Kai Short one-shot fic. Its halloween and the Blade Breakers gets their costumes and heads out to go trick-or-treating. At the end of the night, Kai realizes he has lost his house keys, and ends up at Tyson's for the night. Please R&R.


Alrighty, hi everyone. This is a one shot fic, and it's a Kai/Tyson. Hope you like it, and let me know what you think.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
/Thinking/  
  
* * * *  
  
~ Halloween Romance ~  
  
Kai was training in the beystadium in his basement, but his concentration was elsewhere thinking about a certain blue-haired blader. Just then the doorbell was heard. Kai grunted as he called back Dranzer and headed upstairs to answer the door. To his surprise he found the Blade Breakers. /This is there week off. What do they want? / Kai thought as he glared at the boys.  
  
"Hiya Kai, Halloweens tonight. We were wondering if you were going." Max said just as cheerful as ever. Kai shook his head.  
  
"Big surprise there. Mr. Sourpants not participating again." Tyson said.  
  
/What do you care, whither I go or not? / "I don't have a costume." Kai said bluntly.  
  
"Well that's what were doing now. So come on." Ray said urging the team captain to come.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun." Tyson said excitedly.  
  
"Fine." Kai finally gave in after seeing how happy Tyson was about the whole thing. He grabbed his keys from the key rack and locked the door as they left.  
  
- The Store -  
  
Tyson ran around rack-to-rack trying to find everyone the perfect costumes. The others laughed at Tyson's enthusiasm as they began searching for one themselves.  
  
"HEY RAY." Tyson screamed running up to the black-haired team member. "How about this one for you? It's perfect." Tyson said holding up a Dracula costume. "No offence or anything but your teeth are slightly longer then the average tooth...like a vampire." Tyson snickered. Ray wasn't to please with that mark but tried the costume on anyways.  
  
"Hey not bad Ray." Max said seeing the costume.  
  
"You think?" Ray asked, as he looked himself over.  
  
"Yeah! A little make-up and your done." Tyson said pleased that he found the perfect one for Ray. Ray laughed and nodded his approval.  
  
"Now let's get you one Tyson." Ray snickered pulling out a belly dancer costume. "I think that would look great on you." He finished now completely laughing.  
  
"HA. HA. Real funny." Tyson said.  
  
/I don't think that's such a bad idea. / Kai said putting a sly grin on from his spot on the wall. Max pulled out a wizard costume.  
  
"Hey I like this one." He said pulling on the starry blue cloak, and matching blue cone shaped hat. The guys laughed and nodded.  
  
"Looks great, Max. HEY!" Tyson said looking all ways. "Where'd Kenny go?"  
  
"I'm right here Tyson." Kenny said coming around the corner. Everyone's eyes bulged. "Do you like my costume?" Kenny asked noting all the looks.  
  
"That is soooooo you Chief." Max laughed as he saw Kenny wearing a mad scientist costume. He was wearing a white lab coat that had, what looked like blood, splattered all over it. He was also carrying a large plastic knife with more fake blood running along the blade. "Now, just Tyson and Kai to go."  
  
The guys continued to go through the racks, while Kai stuck to his wall, keeping his eyes on Tyson.  
  
"I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE PERFECT COSTUME FOR KAI!" Tyson screamed taking the costume of the rack and headed to Kai. Kai raised a brow to about what Tyson had chosen for him. The others also came over to investigate. Tyson stood proudly holding out Grim Reaper costume. Everyone laughed at Tyson's choice.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said taking the costume and them a plastic sickle from a nearby bin.  
  
"Now it's your turn Tyson." Kenny said heading back to the racks, where the others shortly followed.  
  
"Oh, what about this one?" Max giggled as he lifted a pig costume. Everyone burst out into laughs.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson that would fit you perfectly. No offenses but you do eat a lot." Ray laughed as he got his revenge. Tyson went red as he turned his back on them.  
  
"What do you think of this Tyson?" Kenny said holding out a blue Ninja suit with the picture of a dragon on the back.  
  
"YEAH, I like that one." Tyson screamed grabbing the costume.  
  
"Alright then, let's go pay." Ray said walking towards the cashier as the others followed.  
  
They left the store and agreed to meet at Kai's, since his house was on the end of the street and not in the middle like Tyson's.  
  
Kai changed into his costume knowing the others would appear soon. /I have to tell Tyson how I feel about him...even though I might lose all the respect I managed to get from him. / Kai thought deciding how he was going to let the other boy know. He grunted again when he heard the doorbell. It seemed that every time he tried thinking about the matter, the doorbell would ring. Kai grabbed the sickle from his bed and headed to the door. It was Ray, dressed up in his Dracula costume with white face paint on his face.  
  
"Hey, are the others here yet?" Kai shook his head as he moved out of the way to let Ray in. "Good."  
  
"Good?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, there something I want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's about your feelings for Tyson?" At those words, you could see Kai glowing a bright hue as he pulled his mask on over his face to cover it up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked trying to control his voice so it wouldn't squeak.  
  
"It's obvious you like him."  
  
"It is?" Ray nodded.  
  
"I think its sweet, but when are you going to tell him?" Kai shrugged, he didn't know.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kai asked shyly.  
  
"Please. The way you didn't throw a fit when he said you'd be perfect as the Grim Reaper, and how you smiled at the thought of Tyson in that belly dancer costume."  
  
"You saw that?" Kai gulped nervously.  
  
"You bet I did." Ray laughed at Kai's change in attitude. Just then the doorbell went again. Kai recomposed himself and answered the door. It was all the others.  
  
"Good everyone's here." Ray said. "Let's go."  
  
"YIPPEE!!!" Tyson and Max screamed. Kai locked up again and followed the group. They went to a good 50 houses and got lots of candy. Then they decided then to go back to Tyson's to see what they got.  
  
"WOW! Look at this haul." Tyson said starry eyed as he looked into his bag. Max whole heartily agreed with the same look on his face.  
  
"HEY DUDES!" Mr. Kinomiya said entering. "All your families called. They want you home now." He finished then left again. They all said good-bye and headed home.  
  
Once Kai got home, he saw a note on the door that said his grandfather had to go and would be back tomorrow morning. Kai just shrugged as he reached into his pocket to get his keys, but they were missing. /Oh crap, no, no, no. / Kai kept thinking as he continued digging around in his pocket, but found nothing. /Great, now what am I suppose to do? / He thought as he left his house.  
  
Meanwhile Ray was walking home with a huge smile on his face as he threw a set of keys up in the air, and then catching them when they came back down.  
  
Kai had found himself back at Tyson's house. He decided that he would ask if he could stay the night until his grandfather got home the next day. He knocked on the door and Tyson answered.  
  
"Hey, Kai. What's up?" Tyson asked wondering why Kai would've come back. Kai started blushing.  
  
"I kinda lost my keys and can't get in the house. My grandfather's not home either. He had to go somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"So you wanna hang her?" Kai nodded. "Sure, come on in. I was just about to watch a movie. I have nothing to do since grandpa hit the sack."  
  
"Thanks." Kai said as he followed Tyson into the living room, and laid his candy on the floor. They started watching the movie and Kai was getting the munchies. He saw one of Tyson's mini chocolate bars on the table and subconsciously pick it up and put it in his mouth.  
  
"HEY! That was mine." Tyson sulked, then grabbed Kai's candy sack, and pulled out a hard candy and plopped them in his mouth. Kai glared at him. "Like to see you get this back." Tyson smirked, but so did Kai.  
  
/It's now or never. / Kai went over and sat beside Tyson. He took Tyson's head into his hands and pressed his lips against Tyson's. Tyson's eyes were wide with surprise and only got wider as he felt Kai's tongue in his mouth. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson and pulled him closer. When they parted, Kai had the candy in his mouth, and was now waiting for Tyson's reaction to it all.  
  
Tyson's eyes were still wide as his brain tried to register what just happened. "Kai?" He asked.  
  
"I like you Tyson... I like you a lot." Kai blurted out blushing, figuring he had waited long enough to tell Tyson his feelings. Tyson stared at him like he was a zombie. Both there hearts were on cloud nine, but Kai started to feel rejected when Tyson said nothing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He started but was cut off with Tyson's finger on his lips. Kai's heart skipped a beat. /Does he feel the same? / Tyson smiled and slowly pulled Kai into another kiss. When they parted again, Tyson smirked.  
  
"I got the candy back." Kai laughed.  
  
"You can have all my candy, Tyson. Just don't leave me." He said as he pulled Tyson in for another kiss.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
What'cha think? Good? Bad? Weird? Let me know, because that's the first time I ever wrote a yaoi.  
  
Ja 


End file.
